Black Ooze
Black Ooze is a recurring demon in the series. History In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, an ooze is a type of creature. This category includes such monsters as slimes, jellies, deadly puddings and similar mindless, amorphous blobs. They can be used by Dungeon Masters as enemies or allies of the player characters. Many oozes dwell underground, and most secrete an acid from their skin that dissolves flesh and other materials rapidly. Oozes are essentially blind, but more than make up for that with an ability called "blindsight," which allows them to discern nearby objects and creatures without needing to see them visually. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Foul Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Foul Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Foul Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Foul Race *Persona 5: Moon Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Foul Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Black Ooze can be found in the Asakusa Tunnel. It will sometimes drop Medicine after a battle. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Black Ooze can be contracted during the day in Ueno and within Suginami Tunnels' silver-level instance. It acts as one of the three bosses in DB Watanabe and DB Saitou's hacked chip instances. A large nightmare variant can be encountered in the basement levels of Old Ichigaya Camp. ''Persona 5'' Black Ooze is the fifth Persona of the Moon Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Okumura's Palace and the Adyeshach area of Mementos, with the title "Pulsing Mud." It is the last of three Personas to learn the Headbutt skill and the first Persona to learn the Brain Jack skill. Black Ooze is the second of three Personas to learn Flash Bomb. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Black Ooze yields a Stagnant Air skill card. When encountered as a Shadow, Black Ooze will typically try to keep two of their kind on the battlefield at a time with their Summon skill in addition to using Famine's Scream to weaken the party's Physical attacks to further capitalize on their resistance to Physical and Gun damage. However, at low HP they may also choose to use their Self-destruct skill to damage everyone on the battlefield, which can lead to a chain reaction of Self-destructs which can damage the party heavily. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons